The concept of collapsible storage containers for use in a motor vehicle is generally known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,644,710 to Seel et al. discloses a motor vehicle having a collapsible box container contained in a recess located in the floor of the vehicle. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,056,177 to Schneider discloses a collapsible storage container having a floor panel, as well as front, back, partition and side walls capable of folding flat against the floor panel when the container is not in use. Such container can be used to store items within the vehicle in the absence of appropriate storage space in the vehicle.
However, one drawback of such assemblies is that many of these containers are bulky and require a substantial amount of space within the vehicle when not in use. Accordingly, further improvement to use and the ability to store the container is desired.